Little Star
by OneTwoOne
Summary: Story following the childhood and later years of the Anderson brothers lifes, starting at Blaine's birth. Anderbros centric but with presence of Kurt and eventual Klaine. Rated T for mentions of violence and homophobia in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay, this is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction. Hopefully I won't suck too badly. Please keep in mind, that English is not my native language so I'm sorry about potential spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**I have a vague idea of what I will be doing with this, but I am very open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Hopefully you will leave a review at the bottom. I am kind of nervous about this.**

Chapter 1

Cooper Anderson was six years old when his parents first announced that they were expecting a new baby. They sat him down at the dinner table and told him that inside his mother there was living a new sibling. Cooper was naturally a little confused. Once, when his cousin Todd had babysat ham, he had watched part of a movie, where something lived inside a lady's tummy and that certainly was not a good sign. That thing had been very slimy and scary, and Cooper had had a nightmare about it afterwards.

It did not help his confusion when his parents tried to explain the process of the bird and the bees to him. All of that sounded completely gross, and totally made up, and he was not sure if they were serious, or if they had misunderstood something themselves.

None of that mattered though, when he began following the process of his mother's fast growing tummy and the preparations of making one of the guest rooms into a room for new baby to live in.

His parents did not want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl before it was ready to move out of the tummy, so they painted the walls yellow. That was a color fitting for both boys and girls his mother explained. Even though Cooper did think it was a little more of a girlish color than a boyish. But then again Cooper did know that his mother wanted a little girl more.

She always talked about how great it would be to have a kid of each gender. He once overheard her telling aunt Cleo that having a girl would make their family complete.

When his mother said that, Cooper knew she was really talking about being like one of the families on the old picture postcards he had collected when she herself was a little girl. On the pictures there were pretty ladies with sweet smiles, big colorful dresses and hats with flowers on them and there were men with strange small beards, fancy ties and canes, even though they weren't old.

The children in the pictures were always wearing sailor suits like the ones Donald Duck wore. The girls had bows in their hair and kitties in their arms and the boys had mischievous smiles on their faces and were carrying catapults or clogs with colored stripes for some game his mother had explained was called cricket.

Cooper had seen his mother look at these pictures often. She usually did after having watched that show with the dirty people who lived out in the middle of a lot of fields where there where cows, and always braided their hair and smiled a lot. When his mother watched that show she always smiled.

Cooper had a feeling that his mother would rather live inside the old television series or the picture postcards than in their actual house, even though the children in the series was three girls, and not a girl and a boy, but ever since the new baby had moved into her tummy she had been smiling a lot, even when she wasn't looking at the pictures or the family on the screen. Maybe she thought that if the baby was a girl, she would be able to make Cooper wear a sailor suit, or maybe she just really longed to have someone's hair to braid and put bows into. Cooper didn't know, but he did know that he himself did not care a lot for girls.

The ones _he_ knew was nothing like the ones his mother looked at, they were pretty, sure, but they were all really shrill when they talked and their toys where so boring.

Cooper wanted to have a brother, someone who would jump with him into the mud pools instead of being afraid of the dirt, someone who would the appreciate the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Biker Mice From Mars as much as himself and play along with his dinosaur collection and electric train. No girls Cooper had ever met would want to do that.

Another thing Cooper was confused about was the names his parents had discussed for the baby. If he was the one to name someone, he would call them something really cool like Tarzan or Zorro, but when he suggested that to his parents, his mother had merely laughed an padded his head, and his father had told him to stop being foolish.

If it was a girl they agreed that she would be called Marion after Cooper's grandmother. If it was a boy though, his father wanted him to be named Bruce after some football coach of the Buckeyes, like the one Cooper was named after. He said it would make their names go together, and that it was a name that signalized stench, confidence and patriotism, the last two words which Cooper did not know the meaning of. What he DID know though, was that the name _Bruce_ did not sound half as strong as the name Tarzan which let him to believe that his father was just stubborn about the name because he was jealous that Cooper had come up with the suggestion before him.

His mother wanted the name Blaine for a boy. She had liked that name she said, ever since she had watched some movie called Pretty in Pink. There had been a guy called Blane that she had loved a lot and wanted the baby to grow up to be like. She wanted the name to changed so it was with an "I" though, since she thought it made it more refined, another word Cooper did not understand but he guessed it meant being more like the boys with the sailor suits.

Cooper had decided that since neither of his parents appreciated his suggestions, he would make up his own secret name for his new brother or sister. It had to be something really great, and it couldn't be either Tarzan or Zorro, those names was not very secret anymore, and they would not do if the baby turned out to be a girl. He faltered between Snake and soccer for a while, thinking that both options was very good, but didn't sound very name-y. Finally he settled for Bonbon, because those were his current favorite candies, and it was fitting for both a boy and a girl. Cooper was sure that the new baby would like this name much more than any of the stupid suggestions their parents had come up with, and this way, him and the baby would have their own secret pact from the very start.

When the day finally arrived where the new baby was going to move out of his mother, and into the yellow former guest room, Cooper and his father sat beside each other in a waiting room at the hospital.

Cooper's father was acting calm, but Cooper could tell that he was anxious. He hadn't touched the coffee he had been handed by a passing nurse, and Cooper was sure that the page he was looking at in the news paper was the very same as it had been an hour ago.

Cooper himself was restless. He had been looking through his comic book more than five times, an activity that had turned out to be quite boring, since his father did not want to read it aloud to him.

Therefore he was currently looking through the pages of a slightly faded magazine for ladies he had found next to the pitcher with lemonade and the pile of Styrofoam cups. He was very unimpressed with the magazine. There were only pictures of different kinds of pants and blouses, and smiling women with shining hair and very red mouths.

Cooper sipped some of the lemonade, which had proven itself to be more like water with an aftertaste of something sour and swung his legs bag and forward, bumping them into the legs of the chair, causing a steady thumping sound in the otherwise quiet room. Every time he made to stand up and walk around a little, or play with the red truck with the big wheels he had brought along, his father let out an annoyed sigh and told him to sit down and be still when he was in public.

After what must have been hours a round-faced nurse finally appeared trough the door frame and uttered the words they had anxiously been awaiting for hours.

"You may see your wife now sir. I'm pleased to tell you that you've been blessed with a healthy and beautiful son of 5.2 pounds and 13 inches. He is a bit small, but entirely well."

Cooper tracked after his father into the hospital room where his mother way laying in bed, hair all messy and face sweaty and tear streaked.

"A boy" she said whispered with a broken voice as soon as she saw her husband. "It was another boy. Oh Phillip, why does nothing ever turn out the way I plan it?" She let out a choked sob, and looked down at the child in her arms with confliction in her gaze.

"Stop being a spoiled brat Catherine" his dad responded while gathering the new baby in his arms. "All we should do is thank God that this kid is alive and well. Besides, now Cooper will have someone to play with. And the kid will have him to talk to about girls and such, meaning we will only have to go through _that_ once. He will be a successful guy, have the best education, and marry a nice woman with whom he will help carry on the family name when the time comes. Believe me, this was for the best"

Cooper looked at his mother from his place at the door entrance. She looked a bit ashamed as she met his eyes, but managed a smile. "Do you want to hold your new brother, Coop?" she asked him. He silently nodded and she waved for him to come closer.

He slowly made his way to stand at his father's side next to the bed, his mother smiled at him, a bit more sincere this time, as she patted the bed beside her. Cooper hesitated a little, but crawled unto it, and leaned his back at the headboard.

"Now be careful" his father said, as he eyed the child in his arms with a proud look. "Fold your arm like.. A hammock, yes, like that.. Now hold a hand behind his neck, he can't hold up his own head yet."

Cooper held his breath as his new brother was placed in his arms. He had a lot of hair, Cooper noticed. Most babies he had seen were completely bold, but then of course _his_ brother would have hair he thought with pride. He looked down at the very small boy, stirring a little in his arms. He hadn't met a lot of little kids, but he was absolutely positive that this one was the single most awesome one in the entire world.

"Hello Bonbon" he whispered down at the boy whose big eyes opened and closed while staring groggily and unfocused around the room. "I think you are the best brother in the world" he added doing all he could to hold him still and support his neck at the same time. "The best one ever! We are will have so much fun together. Don't worry, because you might be small, and a bit ugly since your face is all pudgy and red and stuff, I'm going to protect you from now on"

"I guess since you did not get the girl like you wanted, I'll be able to go with your name suggestion Catherine" Cooper's father announced. Cooper himself was too preoccupied taking in every little detail about his new brother's now seemingly sleeping from, to see the genuine smile at his' mothers' face.

"Blaine it is" she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello again! Here's chapter two. I have no idea in what pace I will be going with this, but in this one, Blaine is a toddler and Cooper is ten years old. It's a babysitting chapter and has no real plot development what-so-ever, but it's fluffy, fun to write and works as a filler, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**To all those who have been reading chapter one; I appreciate to death all of the faves and subscribes I have gotten, but I'm still quite insecure about my writing and I would really love it if you guys would leave a review, not necessarily a long one, just something I might use as a guideline for what I am doing wrong and what I'm doing right or just to say if it was good or completely sucked. Suggestions and ideas for the story are welcome too! **

**Last but not least I would like to thank my new beta; Hplover233 for the help with this one, and hopefully future chapters. Shout out to you! **

**Well, sorry about the obnoxiously long Authors Note, I'll leave you to Chapter two now.**

**Ps. If Blaine seems like, handicapped or something in this, it's only because I have no idea what-so-ever about how able a toddler is to speak, and I didn't want him to seem freakishly smart. I might have done the opposite now but that's up to you to judge.**

Chapter Two

"Cooper, dear," his mother's voice sounded from the living room. Cooper ignored it. He was preoccupied, just about to complete a very challenging level in his new Super Mario game, and he definitely did not want to lose his concentration.

"Come down here honey," He sighed. She just refused to give up. His parents were leaving for a dinner at the country club, and going out for drinks with some friends afterwards. For the first time ever, he had been granted with the responsibility of babysitting Blaine for more than an hour or two.

When he turned ten last week that had been on his parents' list of chores he would now have to do. Cooper had been quite grumpy about it, not because he didn't enjoy spending time with Blaine, but because his new responsibility meant that their current babysitter, the fourteen year old girl Millie who lived a couple of houses down from theirs would not come over anymore, and Cooper had always been quite fond of her.

She had pretty blond hair, and she smiled a lot. Cooper thought that she kind of reminded him of a princess in a Disney movie. He had told her once when she had been upset because her first-ever boyfriend had just broken up with her. She had smiled at him and kissed his cheek, which incomparably had been the best experience ever.

Cooper had tried to explain to his parents that they still needed Millie to come around, but they had not quite bought his explanation that Blaine was probably the kind of kid who ate the carpets and toilet paper if you left him alone without adult supervision.

Cooper's friend from school, Ross had told him once that their puppy did just that when you left it alone and he saw no reason that Blaine shouldn't behave that same way the same way. Since that was not his parents' opinion though, he would just have to live with the uncertainty if Millie would ever have replaced that old boyfriend with him.

"_Cooper Anderson! Come down here right this instant_!" It was his father's voice yelling this time, which was the main reason why Cooper finally, with a lot of reluctance, gathered himself from the floor and dragged himself down the stairs to meet his parents in the living room.

"Coo!" Blaine immediately shouted when he noticed his older brother and stumbled forward to greet him by embracing his thighs with his short chubby arms.

"Hi Bonbon," Cooper mumbled in an impatient tone of voice. He couldn't help but smile down at his brother though. Blaine had a way of looking at you that was impossible to not get charmed by.

"I have made a list of your activities for the day, darling," his mother spoke with her characteristic anxiety clear in her voice. Cooper knew that she trusted him and expected a lot, however uncertain she might be about giving her eldest son such a responsibility.

"You will have to give Blaine a bath, take him for a walk, and cook him some dinner. The last part will not be too difficult, all you will have to do is choosing something from the fridge and make a couple of sandwiches. Do not under any circumstances touch the stove. Remember that Blaine's bedtime is at eight and before that, you'll have to have made him do the alphabet and number practices I showed you last week, okay honey?"

Cooper just nodded. He had learned long ago that the best thing to do when his mother was rambling like this, was to just nod and agree with everything she came up with.

She kissed his cheek for goodbye, and then bent down to do the same to Blaine. His father gave them both a nod and a pat on the head, and then they left.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Blaine began to whimper. When Cooper looked to him, his big hazel eyes were filled with tears and his lower lip quivered.

"Noo Bonbon!" Cooper erupted "No! Not now. Come on! Don't cry please!" Blaine seemed reluctant to take orders though, as the tears began float down his cheeks and he let out a strangled "Mommy!"

"No Bon! Mom's gonna be back tonight. Don't start crying like a girl! We'll have fun by ourselves!" Cooper assured.

Blaine's sobs stilled a bit, and he looked to his older brother expectantly with curious eyes.

"The first thing we have to do is giving you a bath I guess," Cooper concluded. "We'll get the boring stuff over with first. Come on Bonbon!" He started to walk out in the hallway, satisfied that Blaine was tracking after on his short little unstable legs. When they reached the bathroom Cooper plugged the tub and turned on the water.

"You'll have to undress, Bon," he stated matter-of-factly to his little brother who was still standing outside in the hall looking slightly confused.

"Nu-oh," Blaine said, shaking his head violently. "Don't wanna,"

"You _have_ to Blaine, Mom says so," Cooper said moving forward and grabbing hold of his arm.

"DON'T WANNAAA!" Blaine wailed, the tears now returning at full power while he tried to escape Coopers grip. "COOOO! DON'T WANNAAA!"

Cooper tried to drag him into the bathroom, but Blaine would have none of it and simply dropped down on the floor, wriggling in a hysteric mixture of sobs and excitement from the intended mischief. Cooper tried unsuccessfully to pick him up in his arms and carry him into the bathroom.

"You are so dumb!" Cooper erupted in frustration, grabbing hold of both of Blaine ankles, hauling him by them out on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Blaine full-on howled by now, completely throwing a fit and Cooper silently curse his parent's for making him do this, cured Blaine for being a brat and cursed himself for doing something wrong and not even knowing what that something was. When his mother or Millie was bathing him, Blaine was always displeased sometimes he even whined a bit but never before had he thrown a tantrum like this that Cooper knew of.

"Take off your clothes Bonbon!" he ordered when he had succeeded in dragging Blaine into the bathroom. "You'll have to do this, like it or not. Take of your clothes or I'll call Mom and tell on you,"

When Blaine made no move to obey, but simply curled himself into a ball on the floor, Cooper bent down and started pulling at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Nooo!" Blaine yelled "No _no_ NO _NOO!_"

"Fine!" Cooper had had enough; he bent down grabbing hold of Blaine and forcing him up and into his arms. In spite of his still hysteric screaming and crying Cooper managed to half pull half carry him across the bathroom, lifting him up and dropping him, fully clothed, into the now very full bathtub with an overwhelming splash that sent cascades of water splashing onto the floor.

Blaine spluttered and heaved for breath, splashing the water everywhere and screaming in mortification. A big splash hit Cooper right in the face, which made him realize that he had forgotten to turn on the warm tap and therefore just dropped his brother in a tub filled to the edge with freezing cold water.

He hurried to grab Blaine's arms to haul him out of the tub again, but slipped in a big pool of water on the floor and fell right on his butt - out of reach to Blaine.

"SHOOT!" Cooper screamed in frustration and pain as he struggled to his feet again. Blaine was still screaming and crying and when Cooper finally got to his feet and managed to stumble to the tub, turning off the water and grabbing Blaine by the armpits, lifting him out again.

"I'm so sorry Bon," he begged as he struggled to hold Blaine's weight while the younger boy desperately clung to him still weeping from the shock of the cold.

"I'm sorry, let's just say that you've had your bath for the day and go do something more fun, okay?" Blaine nodded sulkily, burying his face in Cooper's neck as he carried him unsteadily in his arms into his room to get a change of clothes.

.-.

When they were both redressed and warm and dry, Cooper brought Blaine to the kitchen to make them something to eat. "I know Mom said to just eat sandwiches and to not play with the stove, but I really want cake right now…" Cooper thought out loud. "How does that sounds, Bonbon?"

"CAKE!" Blaine yelled excitingly clapping his hands together in enthusiasm and smiling brightly, while stumbling to Cooper's side to help him look through the fridge.

"Cake it is then," Cooper agreed, looking through the shelves. He found two eggs, some jelly, some yoghurt, a bit of cream cheese and some butter, all of which he thought would make great flavors for a cake.

When he looked though the drawers he found sugar, cinnamon and flour, and to top it off, he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen desk, remembering the time his grandmother had baked a pie with apple slices on the top for garnish. He seated Blaine on one of the kitchen chairs, giving him one of his own power rangers to play with, while he found a bowl to mix all the ingredients into, wondering why no one else had ever thought about mixing yoghurt and jelly.

While he scattered the eggs and emptied the bags of flour and sugar in the bowl to mix it with their context, he started singing "I've Been Working On a Railroad", a song they'd recently sung in music class, while Blaine and the Power Ranger helplessly harmonized in the background.

Cooper had a feeling that apart from the first catastrophically part of the day this was going to be the best first babysitting ever. Blaine was behaving fine now, the cake was going to be marvelous and when he was finished with the dough he would simply put it in the oven and do Blaine's practices with him, before he could tug him in for an early night and finish the level in Super Mario that he had been forced to interrupt by his parents.

Cooper turned to the oven and turned the temperature to the fullest; he wasn't in the mood to wait too long for the cake. Then he put it in there and set the timer for ten minutes.

"Come on Bonbon" he said, grabbing Blaine by the hand "we should play something while we wait for our super duper cake to finish. I can't believe mom wouldn't let me use the stove or anything! When I tell her that I made a cake all by myself she's gonna be so proud!"

He situated them both on the carpet on the living room floor and quickly went up to get a couple of Blaine's toys. When he sat down again Blaine was sitting nicely on the carpet where he left him, a big smile with a on his face.

Cooper dropped all the toys gathered in his arms to the floor and sat himself down beside his younger brother. "So, what do you want to play with first?" He asked him, kind of proud of how responsible and adult-ish he was acting.

Blaine just stared at the pile of toys gathered on the floor with a searching look on his face. When he did not seem to find what he had been looking for he looked to Cooper. "Dolly?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Cooper sighed. He knew that Blaine was referring to the Baby Born their weird aunt Cleo had given him when he turned two, last year. It had been his most prized possession ever since, but the family had all agreed that he would have to learn to play with his more boyish toys instead, it was simply too weird having a little boy playing dress up and nursing a baby doll.

"You can't have the doll Bon," Cooper said, regret filling him when he saw his brother's crestfallen face. "Dad says not to, it's not my fault." He tried to assure. Blaine just looked up at him with his big puppy dog eyes shimmering with unshed tears. It was all too much for Cooper.

"Okay okay! Dad won't find out anyway I guess…" he said, and made to stand up and run up to Blaine's room to he get the doll for him.

When he returned Blaine was beaming at him. "Dolly!" he exclaimed happily reaching for the Baby Born. "Yearh, it's here now. I guess we should try to play with it or something," Cooper responded, slightly puzzled about what to do with the doll, which his brother was currently clutching to his chest while showering the top of its plastic hair with wet kisses.

"Uhm, okay..," Cooper started. "Okay Bonbon, what do you say I'll be the Ninja Turtle and my Action Man. You'll be the Power Ranger, and uhm, the doll, and then they'll like, be spies on a secret mission. Like in that movie we watched the other day. Maybe someone important was kidnapped, and they are the only ones able to safe them or..." Cooper stopped his ranting as he caught sight of Blaine's confused expression.

"Or you know, you'll just figure something out" Cooper sighed and Blaine's face lit up again.

"Tea!" he happily proclaimed to a confused Cooper

"Ehm what?" He asked. Blaine moved forward, still clutching the doll in one hand while taking Coopers in the other, willing him to follow him into the kitchen.

"Tea!" he repeated, "Coo, Pow Wanger, Dolly, Bwaine, tea!"

"Wait" Cooper said, realization starting do dawn on him "You want to have a tea party?"

Blaine's smile was radiant as he eagerly nodded his head, pointing at the cabin where their mother's finest porcelain was hidden.

"Well, okay then," Cooper said, a little hesitant, but if this was what Blaine wanted to do then it's what they will do.

Cooper had just pulled out six of the delicate cups with the neatly hand painted rose pattern and he started to look for the tea pot when the timer went off indicating that the cake was done. He moved to the oven, opened it and stuck his finger into the lumpy mass that was the cake.

Disappointed that it was nowhere near the consistence that a cake should be he closed the oven again, deciding to just look into it again in about an hour. Returning to the living room with the cups piled in his arms, excited when he only dropped one, and it was only a little bit damaged, he found Blaine situated on a pillow in the middle of the floor. He had used the blanket from the couch as a make-shift tablecloth and had situated the Baby Born, the Power Ranger, the Action Man, the Ninja Turtle and himself around it, making space for Cooper to sit beside him.

It took some time for Cooper to get into the game, but when they had been playing for about an hour he was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself.

Blaine was trilled, and though he always smiled a lot this was the happiest Cooper had seen him look in a long time. Right about when the Ninja Turtle was asking the Power Ranger about his wife's well-being Cooper noticed a strange, burned smell gathering in the room.

At first he tried to ignore it, but suddenly he was reminded of the cake still simmering inside the oven and jumped to his feet running towards the kitchen with Blaine right behind him.

When he reached the stove Cooper immediately tore open the oven and reached for the casserole with the cake inside. He was gripping around it with both hands and trying to pull it out before quickly retreating with a sharp yelp of pain, dropping it on the floor. The cake, which crust was completely burned black but apparently still had a mushy filling splattered all over the kitchen floor, Cooper jumped around himself cursing loudly as he tried to shake his hands to cool them down by air, all the while Blaine was jumping excitingly up and down clapping his hands and squealing with delight, apparently finding the whole scene immensely hilarious.

Running to the sink to put his scolded hands underneath the cold water, Cooper missed Blaine moving to the place in front of the oven where the cake had been dropped to the ground. Only when he heard a disgusted grunt coming from him, he turned around and found that his brother had scooped up a big lump of half burned half doughy cake and stuffed half of it into his mouth, now making a discontented face scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"No Bon!" Cooper sighed. "You can't eat off of the floor, mom would be SO mad if she knew!"

"Icky!" Blaine exclaimed pointing to the spilled cake then reaching down, scooping up another handful and offering it to Cooper.

"No seriously Bonbon! You know how mom gets about dirty things. If she found out…" Cooper stopped to consider for a moment. He _had_ made the cake himself, it was even his own recipe, and it would be kind of a shame if it all went to waste.

He shrugged as he took the offered handful of sticky, yet burned, cake out of Blaine's hand and hesitantly stuffed some of it in his mouth.

Pleasantly surprised, he ate some more, then turned around to find two plates in the cabinet above the kitchen counter. He handed one to Blaine and kept the other for himself, then dropping a big blob of the still-hot mess onto both and placed himself at the table.

Blaine was sitting opposite him in usual place, eyeing his plate with the cake suspiciously.

"Don't be a downer Bonbon," Cooper said, annoyance clear in his voice "I made that cake for you and there are only things in it that you like. You do like yoghurt, right?" Blaine nodded. "You like jelly, right?" another nod. "And you definitely like sugar and cinnamon too, right?"

"But Coo! It _icky,_" Blaine complained, pushing his plate away and jumping down from the chair to retreat to the living room. Cooper was irritated by his brother's reluctance towards his meal, but after having eaten a bunch of spoonfuls more, he had to admit that the mixture _was_ a little gross and very sweet and sticky too. Defeated, he left the plates on the table to follow Blaine into the living room area. He found him, curled up on the couch holding the Baby Born in one hand and the newest addition to their Disney movie collection, the Lion King, in the other.

"I guess we should do your practices now," Cooper suggested, attempting to sound grown-up and responsible.

"Noo! Wanna see lion. No pwactice" Blaine begged his eyes so big and filled with hope that Cooper found it was impossible to deny him anything.

"Okay then," he said, taking the movie from Blaine's hands and putting it into the machine before he dropped down next to him in the couch. "But afterwards we're doing your practices!"

When the movie came to an end though, they both agreed that it wouldn't hurt to watch another one. Halfway through Oliver and Co they were both sound asleep, cuddled up with Blaine's curly head resting on Coopers chest, right beneath his armpit, Coopers left arm slung around him while clinging to the Baby Born with his right and snoring loudly.

This was how their parents found them, after they had searched the house in a state if furious shock, observing all of the damages it had suffered from.

Cooper was awoken by his furious father, scolding him and telling him that his poor mother had been so shaken up from all of the mess that she had went straight to bed in a hysteric fit, after finding one of her precious tea cups with a missing fraction, seeing the flood of the bathroom and discovering the huge disarray in the kitchen, including the oven which had still been on.

Cooper was grounded for a full month after that episode, but at least he got his wish. Millie came back to watch them when their parents went out. They'd readily agreed that maybe ten years was a little young to be a babysitter, they'd try again after his next birthday.


End file.
